Walter M. Scott
Walter M. Scott var en Oscar-vinnende sett dekoratør som jobbet med filmer som The Sound of Music og Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid. Scott hadde en spektakulær karriere i Hollywood, jobber med over 280 filmer. Han vant seks Oscar-priser for sett dekorasjon, og ble nominert til ytterligere femten. Han startet med å arbeide på B-filmer i 1939, og i 1945 hadde han oppgradert til høyere profil prosjekter som Dolly Sisters. Hans første Oscar-nominasjon kom i 1950 til Joseph L. Mankiewicz' drama Alt om Eva. Scotts seks ble gitt for gjenoppbygging av det gamle Roma i både Men jeg så ham dø (1953) og stor-budsjettsfilmen Cleopatra (1963), for rekreasjon av det kongelige husholdningen i Kongen og jeg i 1956, for skildringen av de små trange områdene okkupert av en nederlandsk jødisk familie i krigstid Holland i Anne Franks dagbok (1959), for den futuristiske settene i Fantastisk oppdrag i 1966, og for en rikt tun av farger i Hello, Dolly! i 1969. Hans siste film var Ace Eli and Rodger of the Skies i 1973. Filmografi 1970 -- Den svarte champion (sett dekoratør) 1970 -- Tora! Tora! Tora! (sett dekoratør) 1970 -- M.A.S.H. (sett dekoratør) 1969 -- Hello, Dolly! (sett dekoratør) 1969 -- Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid (sett dekoratør) 1968 -- Star! (sett dekoratør) 1968 -- Apeplaneten (sett dekoratør) 1967 -- Pillenes paradis (sett dekoratør) 1967 -- Dr. Dolittle (sett dekoratør) 1966 -- Kanonbåten San Pablo (sett dekoratør) 1966 -- Fantastisk oppdrag (sett dekoratør) 1965 -- Morituri (sett dekoratør) 1965 -- Von Ryan's Express (sett dekoratør) 1965 -- The Sound of Music (sett dekoratør) 1964 -- Tre piker i Madrid (sett dekoratør) 1964 -- Skjebnen ved spaken (sett dekoratør) 1964 -- Hvor skal dette ende (sett dekoratør) 1963 -- Ingen dans på roser (sett dekoratør) 1963 -- Cleopatra (sett dekoratør) 1962 -- Tender is the Night (sett dekoratør) 1960 -- Hurra for kjærligheten! (sett dekoratør) 1960 -- Høyt spill i Monte Carlo (sett dekoratør) 1960 -- Can-Can (sett dekoratør) 1959 -- Reisen til jordens indre (sett dekoratør) 1959 -- Alle mine drømmer (sett dekoratør) 1959 -- Holiday Parade (sett dekoratør) 1959 -- Anne Franks dagbok (sett dekoratør) 1958 -- Bare et smil (sett dekoratør) 1958 -- South Pacific (sett dekoratør) 1957 -- Duell i Atlanteren (sett dekoratør) 1957 -- Bak fasaden (sett dekoratør) 1957 -- Evas tre ansikter (sett dekoratør) 1957 -- En hatt full med regn (sett dekoratør) 1957 -- Stevnemøtet (sett dekoratør) 1956 -- Min datter gjør opprør (sett dekoratør) 1956 -- Ildprøven (sett dekoratør) 1956 -- Jazzens ungdom (sett dekoratør) 1956 -- Buss Stop (sett dekoratør) 1956 -- Kongen og jeg (sett dekoratør) 1955 -- Og så kom regnet (sett dekoratør) 1955 -- Skinnende dager (sett dekoratør) 1955 -- Dronningens favoritt (sett dekoratør) 1955 -- Pappa Stankelbein (sett dekoratør) 1955 -- A Man Called Peter (sett dekoratør) 1954 -- Show Business (sett dekoratør) 1954 -- Desirée (sett dekoratør) 1954 -- Egypteren Sinuhe (sett dekoratør) 1954 -- Den brukne lansen (sett dekoratør) 1954 -- Vi tror på kjærligheten (sett dekoratør) 1954 -- Gull og begjær (sett dekoratør) 1953 -- Gift deg med en millionær (sett dekoratør) 1953 -- Men jeg så ham dø (sett dekoratør) 1953 -- Call Me Madam (sett dekoratør) 1952 -- Min kusine Rachel (sett dekoratør) 1952 -- Med sang i hjertet (sett dekoratør) 1952 -- Operasjon Cicero (sett dekoratør) 1951 -- The Model and the Marriage Broker (sett dekoratør) 1951 -- På Rivieraen (sett dekoratør) 1950 -- Alt om Eva (sett dekoratør) 1950 -- Farlig rykte (sett dekoratør) 1949 -- Pinky - Hvit kriger (sett dekoratør) 1949 -- Min mann eller din? (sett dekoratør) 1948 -- Damen i hermelin (sett dekoratør) 1945 -- Dolly Sisters (sett dekoratør) 1945 -- Fartens konge (sett dekoratør) Oscar ; Vunnet : 1969 -- Beste Produksjondesign for Hello, Dolly! (med John DeCuir, Jack Martin Smith, Herman A. Blumenthal, George James Hopkins og Raphael Bretton) : 1966 -- Beste Produksjondesign - Farge for Fantastisk oppdrag (med Jack Martin Smith, Dale Hennesy og Stuart A. Reiss) : 1963 -- Beste Produksjondesign - Farge for Cleopatra (med John DeCuir, Jack Martin Smith, Hilyard M. Brown, Herman A. Blumenthal, Elven Webb, Maurice Pelling, Boris Juraga, Paul S. Fox og Ray Moyer) : 1959 -- Beste Produksjondesign - Svart/Hvitt for Anne Franks dagbok (med Lyle R. Wheeler, George W. Davis og Stuart A. Reiss) : 1956 -- Beste Produksjondesign - Farge for Kongen og jeg (med Lyle R. Wheeler, John DeCuir og Paul S. Fox) : 1953 -- Beste Produksjondesign - Farge for Men jeg så ham dø (med Lyle R. Wheeler, George W. Davis og Paul S. Fox) ; Nominert : 1970 -- Beste Produksjondesign for Tora! Tora! Tora! (med Jack Martin Smith, Yoshirô Muraki, Richard Day, Taizô Kawashima, Norman Rockett og Carl Biddiscombe) : 1968 -- Beste Produksjondesign for Star! (med Boris Leven og Howard Bristol) : 1967 -- Beste Produksjondesign for Dr. Dolittle (med Mario Chiari, Jack Martin Smith, Ed Graves og Stuart A. Reiss) : 1966 -- Beste Produksjondesign - Farge for Kanonbåten Pan Pablo (med Boris Leven, John Sturtevant og William Kiernan) : 1965 -- Beste Produksjondesign - Farge for The Sound of Music (med Boris Leven og Ruby R. Levitt) : 1959 -- Beste Produksjondesign - Farge for Reisen til jordens indre (med Lyle R. Wheeler, Franz Bachelin, Herman A. Blumenthal, Joseph Kish) : 1958 -- Beste Produksjondesign - Svart/Hvitt for Bare et smil (med Lyle R. Wheeler, John DeCuir og Paul S. Fox) : 1956 -- Beste Produksjondesign - Svart/Hvitt for Min datter gjør opprør (med Lyle R. Wheeler, Jack Martin Smith og Stuart A. Reiss) : 1955 -- Beste Produksjondesign - Farge for Pappa Stankelbein (med Lyle R. Wheeler, John DeCuir og Paul S. Fox) : 1955 -- Beste Produksjondesign - Farge for Skinnende dager (med Lyle R. Wheeler, George W. Davis og Jack Stubbs) : 1954 -- Beste Produksjondesign - Farge for Desirée (med Lyle R. Wheeler, Leland Fuller og Paul S. Fox) : 1952 -- Beste Produksjondesign - Svart/Hvitt for Min kusine Rachel (med Lyle R. Wheeler og John DeCuir) : 1951 -- Beste Produksjondesign - Farge for På Rivieraen (med Lyle R. Wheeler, Leland Fuller, Joseph C. Wright og Thomas Little) : 1950 -- Beste Produksjondesign - Svart/Hvitt for Alt om Eva (med Lyle R. Wheeler, George W. Davis og Thomas Little) Scott, Walter M. Scott, Walter M. Scott, Walter M. Scott, Walter M. Scott, Walter M. Scott, Walter M. Scott, Walter M. Scott, Walter M. Scott, Walter M. Scott, Walter M. Scott, Walter M. Scott, Walter M. Scott, Walter M. Scott, Walter M. Scott, Walter M. Scott, Walter M. Scott, Walter M. Scott, Walter M.